The present invention relates to a switchboard remote maintenance and administration method and, in particular, to a method by which to maintain and administer a switchboard at the computer terminal of remote operation center.
Usually, a switchboard is equipped with a M & A terminal (Maintenance and Administration Terminal) for its maintenance and administration. The M & A terminal installed in said switchboard facilitates the maintenance, administration and operation of switchboard by means of MMC (Man-Machine Communication) between the switchboard and its terminal.
By means of MMC between said M&A terminal and switchboard, the maintenance and administration of the system can be facilitated through input and output of various information such as system data, subscriber's data, output and change of junction line data, request for various traffic-related information output, system fault information output, telephone number according to service by subscriber, service function, register and cancellation of correspondence.
When a professional operator is permanently stationed at the location of switchboard equipped with said M & A terminal, the operation of such a switchboard can be free from restraint.
In recent times, however, there are many instances in which no professional operator is permanently stationed at the site where a switchboard is installed in consideration of personnel expenses. Thus, it involves a problem when a professional operator is required for the maintenance and administration of switchboard.
And, even when there is a professional switchboard operator stationed at the site, a usual operator has manually outputted, judged, maintained and operated the condition of switchboard through the M & A terminal thereof.
Accordingly, it has been possible to maintain and administer a telephone exchange system only when a professional operator is permanently stationed at the site where it is installed.